Cranidos And Mawile: A Rocky Couple
by Remited
Summary: A young Cranidos finds a Mawile in a cave, and sooner or later, Mawile has a crush on this Cranidos. Find out how Cranidos deals with this. Takes place in the Mystery Dungeon world.
1. Love Bites

A new story, and this time, it's a Pokemon story since I like those games as well.

* * *

A long time ago, there's a raging storm that brewed. Two Rampardos were running from a group of Kabutops as they want to drain their body fluids, disgusting. The mother was carrying her child that's still in it's egg while the dad fends these savages off. Sadly, the father lost and also lost his life to them, they still wanted more but the Rampardos mother hid well enough for them to lose their interest and them and they left.

Rampardos Mother: I'm sorry, dear. But you're father won't be able to see you grow up...

A few years later, the same child that was in an egg was fighting Scythers and some other strong Pokemon to level himself up.

Rampardos Mother: Cranidos... time to come inside.

Cranidos: I'm still hunting! These Pokemon keeps running away before I get a chance to eat them!

Rampardos: You know well that we don't do that kind of stuff anymore. Now come inside and have your berry dinner!

Cranidos: Berries again? This is why I wanted to hunt!

Rampardos: Stop talking like that and have your dinner!

Cranidos: Fine...

After his dinner, Cranidos asked his mother if he can go out in the world and explore.

Rampardos: Alright, you're not a kid anymore and I respect your dreams. Go ahead!

Cranidos: Thanks! I'll be home and a couple of weeks!

Rampardos: That long? Where are you going to find shelter?

Cranidos: I'm a natural born survivor! I'll be ok!

Rampardos: Stay away from Pokemon with blades or really sharp teeth!

Cranidos: I fought those Scythers, didn't I?

Rampardos: They are bug types. There are other Pokemon that aren't with those sharp blades. Stay away from them!

Cranidos: Ok!

Cranidos runs off to start his adventure, he fought a bunch of strong Pokemon, but was sure not to fight the ones with blades and sharp teeth as they can cut their rocky hides.

Cranidos: Well, I fought every Pokemon that I can find that are strong? I think it's time to head further into the world!

He continues on and find himself and a rocky environment with Ryhorns and Onix. He stayed away from them as they are bigger that him.

Cranidos: I better stay in caves because these guys look tough. (goes in a nearby cave)

A bunch of Zubats appeared! The rarest Pokemon in the world, right?!

He goes further into the cave until he cannot see anything clearly as it was really dark. He keeps going in until he finds a Pokemon that looks weak enough to fight.

Cranidos: Yeah! Found one! (charges for a headbutt)

He goes for the cornered Pokemon, it turned around and it had big jaws instead.

Cranidos: Ahh! What is that! (tries to stop himself)

Of course it was a Mawile, but Cranidos doesn't realize it yet. He tries to stop and does in time, but the Mawile still went to bite him with it's big jaws. It got him in it's jaws.

Mawile: Trying to sneak attack a cornered girl like that? You should be ashamed for yourself.

Cranidos: Yow! Let me go! It hurts!

Mawile: Yeah? Well, It hurts that you tried to corner me like that?

Cranidos: Sorry, miss! I thought you were weak!

Mawile: Weak?! Is this weak? (crushes Cranidos with her big jaw)

Cranidos: Ow! Huge headache right now! (tries to escape)

Mawile: No use to escape! I got you in my jaws and I'm not letting go!

Cranidos: What are you going to do with me?

Mawile: Probably eat you. How's that?

Cranidos: No! Anything but that!

Mawile: You should thought about that before you cornered me like that!

Cranidos: Yah! (moves his legs and arms rapidly)

Mawile: It's useless to struggle! You're mine!

Cranidos: Grr! Zen headbutt! (blue part of his forehead glows)

It glows enough to see in the cave.

Mawile: Ahh! The light! (Lets go of Cranidos and covers her eyes)

Cranidos: I'm out of here!

A loud rumbling occurs and an Onix appears, it seems to be angry by the bright light and goes for them. Cranidos quickly turns off Zen headbutt but the Onix still went after them. Cranidos ran off with his speed and Onix goes for Mawile.

Mawile: Eek! Someone help! (holds her head in fright)

Cranidos: This isn't my problem. (walks off)

Mawile: Ahhh!

Cranidos: Alright. (walks back and uses Zen Headbutt on Onix)

Onix: Iwark! (strikes Cranidos)

Cranidos: (dodges and uses Head Smash)

It hits Onix and it flees away, but gets Cranidos recoil.

Mawile: You... you saved me.

Cranidos: (pants from exhaustion) You... are welcome. (walks off)

Mawile: I was wrong about you. I thought you were one of those wild Pokemon and were going to attack me for no reason.

Cranidos: I thought you were.

Mawile: Please escort me out of here. I was trapped here for days and I want out!

Cranidos: Forget it. I'm not helping you anymore. You tried to eat me.

Mawile: I know! Just forget about that, ok?

Cranidos: I can't just simply forget. I'm going now. Bye! (runs off)

As Cranidos leaves, he stretches his arms and tail and yawns.

Cranidos: That cave was a bad idea. Better note that for later on.

Mawile: Thanks for saving me!

Cranidos: What?! Where are you?

Mawile: I hitched a ride before you took off.

Cranidos: What? (looks around his body and sees her latched on his tail with her jaws)

Mawile: I appreciate it! (lets go)

Cranidos: Whatever. Just go now!

Mawile: No... I don't want to leave. I... like you! (hearts in her eyes)

Cranidos: Oh no. I am not letting you come with me!

Mawile: I'm just going to follow you.

Cranidos: Go away! (runs around the area as Mawile follows him)

Mawile: Hee hee! This is fun!

Cranidos: You asked for it! (charges at Mawile with headbutt)

Mawile: (grabs Cranidos' head with her jaws as Cranidos still tries to hit her)

Cranidos: Alright! Flamethrower! (uses flame thrower)

Mawile: (moves her second mouth behind her and Cranidos shoots in the air)

Cranidos: Argh!

Mawile: C'mon, let's go. (tosses Cranidos up in the air and grabs him by the tail)

Mawile carries Cranidos by the tail with the big jaws while Cranidos angrily tries to escape by flailing his arms and legs. They get to a town filled with Pokemon and they were buying something. Mawile gets stuff while Cranidos just watched her while hangs up in her massive jaws.

Cranidos: I had enough! Let me go!

Mawile: If I did that, you would run away from me. Do you want anything?

Cranidos: No, I don't! I want to get out of your giant mouth of yours.

Mawile: Nope. I will buy something for you. Want some berries?

Cranidos: Have you captured other Pokemon before?

Mawile: Yeah, but they escaped. I just go in that cave and cry and... (sobs)

Cranidos: Now what's wrong?

Mawile: You don't like me! I just want a Pokemon to love! Is that so wrong? (covers her eyes and sobs)

All the other pokemon looks at Cranidos angrily.

Cranidos: What? (talking to the Pokemon looking at him)

Nidorino: Give her a chance! I did with my love!

Nidorina: No, you didn't. It was love at first sight.

Nidorino: I know. Just trying to make a point to this ungrateful Pokemon.

Cranidos: Ugh. Ok.

Mawile: Wah! (covering her eyes)

Cranidos: Mawile... I guess I'll give you a chance.

Mawile: Really?! (puts her hands together and puts them on her chest, hearts in her eyes)

Cranidos: Yeah... can you put me down now?

Mawile: First.. tell me what you want from here?

Cranidos: Fine. Get me an oran berry.

Mawile: Alright. One oran berry please.

Kecleon: Coming up! (pulls out the oran berry and gives it to Mawile)

Mawile: Thanks! (pays for it and gives it to Cranidos)

Cranidos: (Eats it) Thanks.

Mawile: No problem! I'll let you go now. (drops Cranidos)

Cranidos: Thank goodness I'm on the ground now.

Mawile: I'm happy you're giving me a chance! (hugs Cranidos)

Cranidos: (sighs) Regretion is obvious.

All the Pokemon stares at them. Cranidos tries to walk away from them while Mawile latches onto Cranidos. A Psyduck looks at them.

Psyduck: Glad she moved on. I couldn't stand her anymore, psy.

Cranidos: What? What did you say?

Psyduck: She used to follow me everywhere, she latched on my head with her massive jaws and I used psychic on her. She ran to a cave after that.

Cranidos: Mind using it again?

Psyduck: Sorry,psy. Forgot how to use it.

Cranidos: Can you help me in any way?

Psyduck: Nope,psy. Good luck, though. Psy.

Mawile pulls him away from Psyduck and they looked around the town and they got to have fun, well... Mawile did, Cranidos didn't care. Much later...

Mawile: That was fun! Thanks for a great time! (holds Cranidos' hand and rubs her face on Cranidos)

Cranidos: Sure...whatever. Is it getting late? Should you get home?

Mawile: Aw, already? I guess I should go. Will you be here tomorrow?

Cranidos: Nope.

Mawile: Are you serious? I wanted to have fun with you tomorrow. (looks disappointed)

Cranidos: Yes.

Mawile: Oh, ok. Then I'll stay with you! (smiles)

Cranidos: No, you shouldn't! I need to go home as well and I can't have company over.

Mawile: Oh, I see... Hopefully I'll bump into you tomorrow! See ya! (walks away)

Cranidos: Phew! Finally away from her. Hey, Psyduck.

Psyduck: Yes?

Cranidos: Was she like this with you, too?

Psyduck: Wasn't that bad.

Cranidos: So it's worse with me.

Psyduck: She must taken a more to a liking to you than me, psy.

Cranidos: I'll be going. I'll go as far away as possible.

Psyduck: Good luck with that. She can smell you so be sure to go as far as you think you can.

Cranidos: Got it. (runs off)

* * *

And so Cranidos goes far away and hid himself from Mawile, will he succeed? Find out next time!


	2. Cranidos' Mistake

Another chapter! This is my only Romance story so far so I hope it goes well.

* * *

Cranidos goes as far away from the town as possible, he gets quite sleepy. So he takes a snooze beneath a tree as he is in a grassy plains with a big tree. The next day, he feels rejuvenated all over. He stretches his body, and gives out a big yawn.

Cranidos: Ahh... I feel a lot better today. I wonder what I should do today?

He looks around and there wasn't anything to do, he goes off in a distance, he approaches a lake. He noticed that Mawile was there, too.

Cranidos: How did she know I was here? (whispers)

Mawile: Huh? (sniffs)

Cranidos: So, that Psyduck wasn't lying.

Mawile: Is that you, Cranny?

Cranidos: Oh, great. She gave me a little pet name.

Mawile: (looks in the direction that Cranidos was) There you are! (runs to Cranidos with her arms outwards)

Cranidos: Oh geez. (turns away but slipped as he was on a hill)

Mawile: I got you! (grabs Cranidos with her jaws) That was close, right Cranidos?

Cranidos: It was.

Mawile: Let's go back to town! (skips along the lake and head back to town)

They head back to the same town as yesterday.

Mawile: What should we do today?

Cranidos: Letting me go.

Mawile: Oh,ok... (puts Cranidos down)

Cranidos: I think it's time for me to go.

Mawile: What? Why?

Cranidos: I...I want to leave.

Mawile: I'll come with you.

Cranidos: No. I am going alone.

Mawile: I knew it. You don't like me after all. (tears up)

Cranidos: ...

Mawile: Tell me the truth. (readys her jaws)

Cranidos: Uh... (sweatdrop) what are you planning to do?

Mawile: Fine. If you won't tell me... (grabs Cranidos) Then go away! (swings him around)

Cranidos: Ahh! No!

Psyduck: I remember that... Psy.

Mawile throws Cranidos but Cranidos uses flamethrower and propel him back to the town. He collapsed on the ground.

Mawile: Hmm! (turns away and runs off, crying)

Cranidos: Ow... that impact hurts, but at least she's gone.

Psyduck: Psy... She went back to that cave.

Cranidos: Well, not going back there again.

Psyduck: Who knows how long she'll be in there. One time she was there for months.

Cranidos: Not my problem.

Psyduck: That's what I said to myself.

Cranidos: I'm too cool for romantic relationships.

Nidorino: How dare you?! She loved you and you didn't say anything back!

Cranidos: You again?

Nidorina: You heartless...

Nidorino: You know what... I'll teach you a lesson! (uses poison sting, it hits Cranidos)

Cranidos: Ow! (turns purple) OW! Poisoned!

Nidorino: Karma hurts, doesn't it?

Cranidos: Hey, Kecleon can you spare a Pecha berry?

Kecleon: Do you have money?

Cranidos: No.

Kecleon: Sorry... need money to buy anything from me.

Cranidos: Do you guys have one.

Nidorino: Yes. (pulls out one) I want you to go back to her and you can have it.

Cranidos: You gotta be kidding...

Nidorino: I'll eat it myself then.

Cranidos: (gets hurt by Poison) Ow! Ok!

Nidorino: (throws it to Cranidos) Hope you're happy.

Cranidos: (munches on pecha berry) Thanks.

Nidorino: Why don't you like Mawile? What's so bad about her?

Cranidos: The fact that she tried to eat me before.

Nidorino: That's called self protection. It's not like she wanted to do it on purpose. She does that so that the pokemon won't call for backup.

Cranidos: Never thought of it that way. Ok... I'll go. (turns away from Nidorino) Thanks.

Nidorino: You're welcome! Go and get your girl back!

Cranidos: I don't know about that but ok. (runs off)

He returns to the same cave as before, he fights off every pokemon in there as they tried to attack him. While he does this, he thinks of the moments he has with Mawile as he can't get them out of his head. After he was done clearing the cave, he ends up seriously injured from the recoils of head smash. He finally reaches Mawile in the same corner as before, he was staggering as he has barely any strength left. Mawile is sobbing in the corner. Cranidos feels bad for what he did and walks to her.

Mawile: Who's there?

Cranidos: It's me.

Mawile: Go away!

Cranidos: I'm sorry, I want to make it up to you.

Mawile: You're lying. Who am I kidding? No one wants to be with me. I guess I should end myself.

Crandos: Noo! Urg! Don't... (panting from exhaustion)

Mawile: You're just going to try to escape me again. Just like the others.

Cranidos: Look what I put myself through. Urg! I can barely walk now. I used head smash so much that I might faint.

Mawile: Why would you do that?

Cranidos: It's the only way I can get to you faster.

Mawile: You caused so much pain... for me?

Cranidos: Yes.

Mawile: That's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me! (goes to Cranidos and hugs him)

Cranidos: Ow! The wounds! (collaspes and faints)

Mawile: Cranidos! (grabs him in her jaws) I'll get you out!

She runs out of the cave, luckily, everything fainted so she had no problems escaping. Cranidos wakes up in her home.

Cranidos: Where... am... I?

Mawile: In my home, silly!

Cranidos: Are you alright?

Mawile: Mmhm. (nods) You should rest, Cranidos.

Cranidos: Thanks for saving me.

Mawile: I returned the favor! (smiles) Is there anything else I can do for you?

Cranidos: Get... me... oran berries.

Mawile: You got it! (smiles and winks) I'll get them to you as quick as possible! (runs off)

Cranidos: Hmm. (looks at Mawile as she runs off,smiles a bit and goes to sleep)

After a bit.

Mawile: Wake up... I'm back with you're oran berries. (smiles brightly)

Cranidos: Hmm? (wakes up) Oh, thanks.

Mawile: Here. (drops all the oran berries on Cranidos' lap from her jaw)

Cranidos: (stares at them as they are covered in saliva, eyes widen)

Mawile: Eat them. You need them to get better.

Cranidos: (thoughts: She expects me to eat them, but... how can I? They are covered with her saliva. I got to.) Ok... (eats one slowly)

Mawile: How do you like them? (puts her hands together and smiles)

Cranidos: Uh... they have a unique texture.

Mawile: Great! I feed the rest of them to you. (grabs one and puts it in Cranidos' mouth)

Cranidos: (eats it) (thoughts: Must... not... gag.)

After a while Cranidos finishes all the oran berries covering in saliva.

Mawile: Good! I'll get some bandages to cover all your wounds, be right back! (runs off)

Cranidos: Blech! (scrapes of his tongue, spits) Ugh... I'll be tasting those for awhile.

Mawile: I'm back! (comes in) Here you go. (wraps the bandages around Cranidos)

Mawile wraps Cranidos in a little cocoon, only his eyes are shown.

Cranidos: (muffled speech)

Mawile: Oops! I went overboard with the bandages. Well, I hope every one of them helps you recover! (cuddles Cranidos)

Cranidos: (muffled sigh)

Mawile falls asleep on Cranidos, Cranidos uses flamethrower to burn the bandages off, and get out of bed. He notices that he's all better. Cranidos picks up Mawile and puts her on her bed that Cranidos was previously sleeping in. He leaves the house, he goes back to the pokemon village and goes to the bazaar.

Nidorino: Well... how did it go?

Cranidos: Good, why?

Nidorino: Where's Mawile?

Cranidos: Sleeping in her house.

Nidorino: That's good! So... what happened after you got her out?

Cranidos: Uh...

Nidorino: Oh, is it private?

Cranidos: Sure...

Nidorino: Oh, well I won't bother you on that. What brings you back here?

Cranidos: No particular reason. Just browsing.

Nidorino: You don't have money, how can you browse.

Cranidos: Well, I'll just say to talk to my fellow pokemon.

Nidorino: I hear that. So, what do you think of Mawile now?

Cranidos: Uh... what do you mean?

Nidorino: Do you love her now?

Cranidos: Oh, uh... not sure yet.

Nidorino: What's wrong with you?

Cranidos: Nothing, it's just that I am a lone pokemon. Ok?

Nidorino: Well, you wouldn't be talking to me if you were a lone pokemon.

Cranidos: Well, I have nowhere else to go in the meantime.

Nidorino: You're just acting all tough and hiding your feelings out in the open, aren't you?

Cranidos: Perhaps. (a thought rushed in his mind) Actually... is there a rescue team base in this village?

Nidorino: Yeah! As a matter of fact, there is! Why? Do you want to make a rescue team with Mawile?

Cranidos: Yes, actually.

Nidorino: I see... do you know if Mawile wants to be in a rescue team?

Cranidos: Um... I haven't talked with her about it yet, the thought just came to be just now.

Nidorino: What are you waiting for? Go ask her!

Cranidos: Hmm. (nods)

He returns to Mawile's house, Cranidos goes to her room and notices she was still asleep.

Cranidos: I don't want to bother her. (goes back out)

Mawile: Mrng. (moves a bit in sleep)

Cranidos: (whispers) Oops. Better keep quiet.

Cranidos goes to the living room and wait for her to wake up. The next day has arrived and Cranidos obviously fell asleep. Mawile goes in the living room.

Mawile: Aw... he fell asleep in my living room. Wait, he got up?

Cranidos: What?! (wakes up and looks around frantically)

Mawile: Morning, sleepyhead. (smiles)

Cranidos: Eh... It's morning already?

Mawile: Yes. When did you get up?

Cranidos: Yesterday. I burned the bandages in case you wondered how I got out of them.

Mawile: Oh. Well did you enjoy my hospitality?

Cranidos: Yes. Thank you.

Mawile: (giggles) My pleasure! So, what do you want to do today?

Cranidos: I was thinking about joining a rescue team.

Mawile: Ooh... who are you planning to be your partner? (goes close to Cranidos and rubs against him)

Cranidos: I... uh... think...that- (blushes)

Mawile: Ok, I'll be your partner. (blushes also)

Cranidos: I didn't even-

Mawile: I know you are going to pick me. You are right? (looks worried)

Cranidos: Well, I don't even know anymore. Might pick someone else. (playfully sarcastic)

Mawile: What? (tears up)

Cranidos: Whoa, it's just a joke. I didn't mean it personally.

Mawile: Don't do that. I had so many heartbreaks that it isn't funny.

Cranidos: Sorry, I didn't know.

Mawile: So for real. Who are you picking?

Cranidos: I don't know that many Pokemon so it has to be you.

Mawile: Yay! (grabs Cranidos's hands and swings him around)

Cranidos: Whoa whoa! Hey, not a big deal, you know!

Mawile: For me, it is! (smiles)

Cranidos: Hey! Can you stop swinging me around?

Mawile: Sorry... (puts him down) Why don't you want to have fun with me?

Cranidos: I have different ways of having fun.

Mawile: What's your favorite way of having fun?

Cranidos: Well... fighting, of course.

Mawile: Is that how you found me? (winks and puts her hands on her hips)

Cranidos: Y-yeah.

Mawile: Ok we'll do your thing and then we'll do mine.

Cranidos: Sounds good to me.

Mawile: Let's go outside and battle each other.

Cranidos: We're fighting each other?

Mawile: What? You're scared?

Cranidos: Heck, no! I'll win! (puts a claw on his chest)

Mawile: Want a bet to make this more interesting?

Cranidos: Wasn't planning on it but since you're offering... you bet!

Mawile: (giggles) Okay! If you win, I won't do anything romantic towards you ever again.

Cranidos: Ok!

Mawile: But, of course if I win... we are a couple and you'll have no say in it!

Cranidos: You are on! It'll be all mine! (laughs)

Mawile: We'll see about that, Cranny! (winks)

The battle begins. They are on the opposite side of each other as they are battling.

Mawile: Make the first move.

Cranidos: It'll be my first and last, too! Grah! (uses flamethrower)

Mawile: (jumps and twirls in the air, dodges it)

Cranidos: What?! (surprised)

Mawile: Sorry about this. (uses chomp on Cranidos' leg)

Cranidos: (Roars in pain)

Mawile: If I used all my strength right now, I would of bit them straight off.

Cranidos: That's comforting... (grunts in pain)

Mawile: Time for the other one. (jumps off and twirls to the other leg and chomps on it with her giant secondary jaws on her head)

Cranidos: Ow! (cries in pain) How about a scratch?! (uses scratch on the big horn jaws on Mawile) Ow! I think I broke my claw! (holds his hurt claw with the other one)

Mawile: Ready to give up?

Cranidos: Never! Grahhh! (glows blue) Head Smash!

Mawile: Yawn. (puts a hand on her small mouth and jumps and twirls again and goes down and uses her big mouth and completely puts Cranidos in it. The head smash impact explodes in it.)

Mawile releases Cranidos and he faints as he has swirls in his eyes. After a bit, Cranidos wakes up.

Cranidos: Did I win?

Mawile: Nope. You lost.

Cranidos: No way! I don't believe it.

Mawile: You did.

Cranidos: Prove it!

Mawile: Fine... (grabs Cranidos and puts him completely in her big jaw)

Cranidos: Ahh! Let me out!

Mawile: Admit that you lost and I will.

Cranidos: No way. I refuse.

Mawile: Then get use to being in there.

Cranidos: You wouldn't.

Mawile: I'll do anything for love.

Cranidos: I'll burn my way out.

Mawile: I wouldn't do that if I were you...

Cranidos: Why not?

Mawile: It's explode inside my mouth and will harm you instead.

Cranidos: You're just enjoying this, don't you?

Mawile: It's one of my ideas of fun. (giggles)

Cranidos: Grr! (tries to open her jaw)

Mawile: It's useless. My jaw is strong enough to bite down steel.

Cranidos: Maybe it's because you're a steel type.

Mawile: C'mon. Don't be that way. Just admit that I won and you can get out.

Cranidos: But then we'll be dating.

Mawile: What do you have against us dating? I thought you liked me.

Cranidos: Um...

Mawile: That's the reason you came back for me, right? (smiles)

Cranidos: I can't see the fact that I lost a battle!

Mawile: Fine. (finds an apple and eats it) Yum!

Cranidos: Um... Why is it slimier in here all of the sudden?

Mawile: Oh, just enjoying an apple.

Cranidos: Not going to work... (thoughts: Ew! Getting flashbacks on the oran berries)

Mawile: Hmm. (takes another bite and chews it slowly)

Cranidos: No, getting filled up in here. This is torture right now.

Mawile: Admit it. That's all you have to do.

Cranidos: All I got left is my pride. I don't want that taken away from me.

Mawile: It's not that hard. C'mon! Just admit it and we can become a rescue team! (smiles)

Cranidos: Ow! It's burning now!

Mawile: That might be because you're a rock type and you're weak against liquids.

Cranidos: C'mon! Evolve! I would be big enough to escape.

Mawile: It doesn't work that way here. Here comes another bite! (takes another bite of the apple)

Cranidos: Ow! Ok! I give up!

Mawile: Admit that you lost.

Cranidos: I lost!

Mawile: Admit we're a couple.

Cranidos: Oh, come on!

Mawile: Fine. Ahh... (taking another bite)

Cranidos: Ok! We're a couple!

Mawile: Aw! I'm so happy! (frees Cranidos and he's covered in saliva)

Cranidos: Finally! (shakes of the saliva)

Mawile: Come here! (hugs Cranidos and cuddles with him)

Cranidos: (sighs) Let's just go sign up...

Mawile: Ok!

They travel back to the village as Mawile is holding Cranidos' claw and they sign up, it was Nidorino who was the Guild Chief.

Cranidos: Wait! You are the guild chief!

Nidorino: Well... me and my girl is.

Nidorina: That's right. I see that you two are together. How sweet!

Mawile: Yes! Cranidos finally confessed his love to me!

Cranidos: I did not!

Mawile: Yes you did, silly! (whispers to Cranidos) Remember our bet?

Cranidos: Oh, yeah...

Nidorino: Well, what's your team name going to be?

Mawile: That's easy! Team Cranile!

Nidorina: Putting your names together... how cute! Ok! You're team is named Cranile!

They both roar in unison.

Nidorino: Do the best, you two.

Mawile: We will! Thanks!

Cranidos: I suppose.

They leave the guild base and started to make their own base for their rescue missions. Cranidos seemed to forget what happened to him and builds the base with Mawile, when it was finished, It was grand!

Mawile: Isn't it beautiful?! (tears up with joy)

Cranidos: Actually... I like it! (smiles)

Mawile: We'll be the best partners ever!

Cranidos: Yeah!

Mawile: Of course you're still my boyfriend!

Cranidos: Oh yeah... (looks inside and gasps)

Mawile: I put pictures of us! Do you like it?

Cranidos: Yeah...

Mawile: I knew you would! We're inseparable!

Cranidos: I don't know about that...

Mawile: Come on, don't be so negative all the time! This is a happy day!

Cranidos: It's hard not to be when I'm being forced to...

Mawile: Grr! You're still on that?! A deal is a deal, isn't it?!

Cranidos: I know, but.. (turns away)

Mawile: What's wrong?

Cranidos: Nothing... I need to be alone for a while.

Mawile: You seem sad. Just tell me, I won't bite!

Cranidos: I can't... It's too... (runs off)

Mawile: Wait don't go! (jumps and grabs on Cranidos' leg)

Cranidos: Let me go!

Mawile: Why are you sad? I don't want you to. Is it because of the bet? Just forget about it! Just promise me that we're still together! Please! I don't want to lose you! I love you more that anyone I have ever been with!

Cranidos: Why?! Is it because I saved you?! It's not a big deal!

Mawile: I know it isn't! You seemed to stay with me longer that anyone else, others just run when they have the chance! You don't! I think we have something special that I never have with anyone else.

Cranidos: I stayed because others looked at me like I was a heartless monster.

Mawile: So... you don't like me?

Cranidos: I... did at first. But I saw what you did for me and...

Mawile: And what?

Cranidos: I just don't like romantic relationships.

Mawile: Oh. (tears up and lets Cranidos go)

Cranidos: (faces Mawile) It's not you, it's me. I know it sounds cliché and it is but... It's true! I'm just not anyone's type.

Mawile: Not true. I think you're my type. Just let me have a chance to prove it.

Cranidos: I think you deserve better than me. I'm a lone pokemon and that's how I like it.

Mawile: I'm not giving up on you! (tears run)

Cranidos: Sorry but... I think you should see other pokemon. (walks off)

Mawile: No! (grabs Cranidos with jaws) You came back for me for a reason!

Cranidos: It's for the same reason I said earlier.

Mawile: I won't believe it! (more tears run)

Cranidos: There's hundreds of other pokemon out there.

Mawile: And you're the only one I love!

Cranidos: I see... just think of it this way... I can't find true love but that doesn't mean you can't.

Mawile: I told you that no one else likes me.

Cranidos: Why is that?

Mawile: I get too attached.

Cranidos: (laughs)

Mawile: How is that funny?

Cranidos: You say that when your jaw is attached on my head.

Mawile: (laughs slightly) I guess it is funny.

Cranidos: I'm not one for attached pokemon but if it means that you will be miserable then I could make this work.

Mawile: You mean it? (eyes glitter affectionatly)

Cranidos: Yes.

Mawile: Thank you! (jaws lets go and she hugs Cranidos)

Cranidos: You're welcome.

Mawile: So... can you tell me why you are sad?

Cranidos: Everything that I told you plus what you said about the bet.

Mawile: I knew it! But why do you still seem sad? (lets go)

Cranidos: It's not you this time... I'm... homesick.

Mawile: Oh! Well, this could be your home, right?

Cranidos: No, it can't. It's nice, don't get me wrong. But... I miss my mom! (cries)

Mawile: You still live with your mom? (shocked)

Cranidos: Yes. I'm all that she has right now.

Mawile: Let's go visit her.

Cranidos: Nah... I said I'll come back in a couple of weeks.

Mawile: So... you'll be strong?

Cranidos: I must!

Mawile: Don't worry, I'm here for you! (cuddles Cranidos)

Cranidos: Thanks.

Mawile: (giggles)

Cranidos: (looks at the base and back at Mawile) I'm sorry for what I said, it's just that this was bothering me for a while and I needed to let it out.

Mawile: I forgive you! So... do you like me? (blushes)

Cranidos: You really want to know, do you?

Mawile: I need to know for sure.

Cranidos: Yes, I do.

Mawile: Hee hee! I finally found the right one for me! (snuggles Cranidos)

Cranidos: I think I did, too. (smiles)

Mawile: We'll start our rescue team tomorrow, right?

Cranidos: You bet!

Mawile: I'll see you tomorrow! (waves bye and walks away)

Cranidos: Hmm... (goes in the rescue team base) Feels like home. Ahh... time to sleep.

* * *

And so the tuckered out Cranidos goes to sleep, what will the two do with their rescuing? Find out next time!


	3. Cranidos' Farfetch'd Problems

New Chapter is here!

* * *

Cranidos is still sleeping for a bit, he has a dream.

Dream world... place.

Cranidos: Where... am I?

He looks around and sees a Pokémon.

Cranidos: Who are you?

It came closer, and it was Mawile.

Mawile: You... you promised.

Cranidos: About what?

Mawile: That we would be happy together. But you killed everyone.

Cranidos: When did I do that?

Mawile: Don't you remember? Last night, you murdered everyone.

Cranidos: No I didn't!

Mawile: Liar! Do you know what I do with liars?

Cranidos: No...

Mawile: Well... at least you are still with me or I... what's this? (picks up a note) You are going to leave me?

Cranidos: I didn't write that.

Mawile: It has your signature on it.

Cranidos: I don't remember...

Mawile: (sobs) Why don't you like me?!

Cranidos: Uh...

Mawile: I'm going to eat you now.

Cranidos: What?!

Mawile: (grabs Cranidos with her jaws) Dinner time!

Cranidos: No! (kicks Mawile's jaws) Um... I didn't-

Mawile: (sobs)

Cranidos: Ahh! (runs off but ends up back to Mawile) What?

Mawile: You cannot escape me. (jaws splits into two)

Cranidos: What is this?! (mouth agape)

Mawile: Your demise. (grabs him with the two jaws)

Cranidos: Yah!

Cranidos wakes up. Cranidos gets out of bed and looks around, everything seemed normal.

Cranidos: Phew! Just a dream... but what did it mean?

Cranidos goes outside and sees Mawile.

Mawile: Good morning! (sees Cranidos looks frightened) What's the matter? Had a bad dream?

Cranidos: ... (nods)

Mawile: What happened in it?

Cranidos: Um... Or you sure you want to know about it?

Mawile: Yes! Tell me!

Cranidos: OK.

Cranidos tells Mawile what happened in his dream, Mawile was shocked.

Mawile: I... tried to eat you?

Cranidos: Yes.

Mawile: I would never do that... why would you dream that?

Cranidos: I don't know!

Mawile: Are you worried about this?

Cranidos: A little... what about you?

Mawile: Creeped out, actually.

Cranidos: Same here... I'm not sure why I dreamt that but it might of meant something.

Mawile: Maybe... are you ready to start our first day as a rescue team?

Cranidos: Yeah... sure.

Mawile: Great! We should be going then.

Cranidos: Let's go. (walks along but noticed that Mawile isn't following) Problem?

Mawile: I'm a bit nervous, this is my first time and...

Cranidos: It's my first time, too. But I think we'll get through it. (goes next to Mawile and grabs her hand) I'll help you.

Mawile: You- you're holding my hand! (hearts in her eyes and has the other hand on her cheek)

Cranidos: Um... yeah. Let's go. (walks along with Mawile)

They reached back to Nidorino and Nidorina.

Nidorina: Aw... Isn't that cute? They are holding hands.

Nidorino: Look at Mawile's face... she's enjoying it.

Cranidos: (sighs) Can we just get a job?

Nidorino: Don't ruin the moment... It's too precious.

Mawile: It's okay! Just get us a job, please!

Nidorino: Ok, then. Pick whatever you want on the board here.

They went to the board. A bunch of Pokemon are looking at them.

Cranidos: Man... they're staring at us again.

Mawile: They are just happy for us.

Cranidos: How many Pokemon have you tried dating?

Mawile: Too many to count, so many heartbreaks.

Cranidos: Great...

Mawile: What about you?

Cranidos: What about me what?

Mawile: How many Pokemon have you dated?

Cranidos: None.

Mawile: (gasp) Do I count?

Cranidos: I suppose so.

Mawile: Then I'm you're first! (smiles)

Cranidos: You're the only one who begged me constantly to go out with you.

Mawile: Hee hee! Well, let's pick out a job before this conversation gets too big.

Cranidos: Thank you. (browses the job list) Hmm... Let's start off simple, "Escort me to my lost leek."

Cranidos struck the attention of a Farfetch'd.

Farfetch'd: That's me!

Cranidos: Great! So... why do you need us to get your leek?

Farfetch'd: Isn't it obvious? If I don't have it, I attract attention to predator Pokemon.

Cranidos: I see...

Farfetch'd: You're not a predator Pokemon, are you?

Cranidos: Well... I guess not as my mouth isn't designed for chewing meat.

Farfetch'd: Great... I'm safe.

Mawile: I wouldn't say that... (have a menacing look on her face)

Farfetch'd: What are you talking about?

Mawile: I didn't have anything to eat this morning...

Farfetch'd But... you don't look like you could- (sees her open her jaws) Aawkk! (have a shocked expression) You-you aren't going to eat me, would you?

Mawile: I might... I'm that hungry.

Farfetch'd: I'll go ask someone else then...

Mawile: No, you won't! (bites down Farfetch'd) Delicious! I can see why you need you're leek, you'll taste better with it!

Nidorino: Hey! That's against Rescue Team code to eat your clients, spit him out!

Mawile: Just a little bite...

Cranidos: Let's just get this over with.

Mawile: Fine. (spits him out)

Farfetch'd: Thanks, Nidorino. I thought I'm done for.

Nidorino: Well... when you get your leek back, you'll be vulnerable then.

Mawile: You hear that? You'll be my dinner soon.

Farfetch'd: (gulp)

Cranidos: Let's go retrieve your leek. Where did had it last?

Farfetch'd: Follow me! (flies above them and goes at a direction)

They follow him, they reached at a mountain.

Cranidos: Where is it around here?

Farfetch'd: Hmm... (sees the leech on the cliff next to a nest below it)

Cranidos: Is that it?

Farfetch'd: Um... No?

Mawile: Because if it is, you'll be a fine meal with it. (licks chops)

Cranidos: Why are you tormenting him that way?

Mawile: I want to make a romantic dinner with him, Cranidos.

Cranidos: Dinner, you say? That sounds good.

Farfetch'd: Um... (kicks the leek into the nest) Look! I see it in the nest!

Cranidos: Great! Because when we get it and you pay us, you'll be our meal!

Mawile: A romantic one! (puts her hands together and smiles)

Farfetch'd: Watch out! There's a Skarmory coming!

A Skarmory appears! Farfetch'd flies to a nearby tree.

Cranidos: We can take it!

Mawile: Yeah!

Skarmory: Skree! (uses aerial ace)

Cranidos: Flamethrower! (hits Skarmory)

Mawile: Fire fang! (Bites Skarmory with flaming teeth)

Skarmory: Skree... (faints)

Farfetch'd: O...k.

Cranidos: (climbs the mountain and jumps to the nest and retrieves the leek) I got it! (throws it to Mawile)

Farfetch'd: Great! Now can I just have it back, that would be swell!

Mawile: Pay us first.

Farfetch'd: Sure... (pays Mawile the money)

Mawile: You're not getting it back.

Farfetch'd: What?

Mawile: You're our food now... (approaches Farfetch'd)

Farfetch'd: Whirlwind! (flaps wings and creates a powerful gust of wind)

Mawile: Ahh! (drops the leek)

Farfetch'd: Mine! (grabs it) Ahah! I got it!

Mawile: Cranidos, do something... our food is getting away!

Cranidos: Eh... I don't want it anymore.

Mawile: Can- can you get him for me?

Cranidos: I suppose. (Jumps high and smacks him down)

Farfetch'd: No! (crashes down)

Mawile: Yum! Can't wait! (grabs Farfetch'd with jaws, licks chops) So much better with the leek.

Farfetch'd: I don't want my life to end like this! (slips out wing with leek and smacks Mawile repeatedly with it)

Mawile: Keep doing that... It's only making me more hungry.

Cranidos: Hurry up and eat it.

Mawile: Please don't rush me. I want to enjoy it.

Farfetch'd: Hum... Substitute. (turns transparent and disappears)

Mawile: What?!

Farfetch'd flies in the air above them.

Cranidos: He used substitute...

Farfetch'd: Hurt myself in the process, hope you're happy.

Mawile: I'm only happy when you're in my belly!

Farfetch'd: Not going to happen, lady. Swords Dance! (twirls the leek) Ha! Taste this! Aerial Ace! (strikes down at Mawile with amazing speed and attacks her)

Cranidos: I see why he needs the leek.

Mawile: Cranidos, help me.

Cranidos: You're the one who wanted to eat him.

Farfetch'd: Go ahead and attack! I'm ready! (brandishes his leek)

Mawile: (stomach growls) Alright. How about this? If you win, you go free. But if I win...

Farfetch'd: You'll eat me. No questions asked.

Mawile: Correct! (smiles)

Farfetch'd: Alright. But your boyfriend can't help you. It's one versus one. Got it? (lands)

Cranidos: Hey! I'm not her...

Mawile: What? (looks sad)

Cranidos: Oops...

Mawile: (cries)

Farfetch'd: Look what you did! I'll have to smack you on the head with my leek for that.

Cranidos: You're defending her? After what she will do with you?

Farfetch'd: Yes. I have a soft spot for the ladies. (twirls his leek)

Mawile: Really?

Farfetch'd: Yes. How about I get you some food. Would that cheer you up?

Mawile: Ok! (smiles)

Farfetch'd: Be right back! (flies off)

Mawile: Now about what you said... (faces Cranidos)

Cranidos: Err... I got embarrassed and I just blurted that out.

Mawile: That means you don't want to be with me.

Cranidos: Err...

Mawile: I knew I shouldn't left that cave... You just wanted other Pokemon to think you're not a bad Pokemon so you went back to me. You care about your pride more than me.

Cranidos: Wow...

Mawile: We're over!

Cranidos: Alright! (runs off)

Mawile: (cries a river)

Farfetch'd comes back with fruit.

Farfetch'd: Let me guess... Cranidos admitted that he doesn't really care for you, right?

Mawile: Not exactly... (grabs a fruit and sniffles)

Farfetch'd: I know about these Cranidos, always unsure of themselves and all the other sorts of problems. (grabs a fruit and eats it)

Mawile: You.. you know a lot about other Pokemon.

Farfetch'd: Yeah, when you're on someone's menu. You have to know these type of things.

Mawile: (eats a fruit) We're partners on our rescue team. What should I do about this?

Farfetch'd: Well... If he's a valuable ally then keep him otherwise just let him go.

Mawile: Ok. (eats another fruit) You're pretty nice.

Farfetch'd: I am. But I have alot of pokemon wanting to eat me. It's a hard life.

Mawile: How do you manage to survive this long?

Farfetch'd: With my trusty leek! The only way I can perform Swords Dance to boost my attack power. Otherwise, I would be creamed.

Mawile: Sorry about earlier, it's just that I was so hungry and my instincts kicked in.

Farfetch'd: It's all right.

Mawile: So.. what should I do about Cranidos?

Farfetch'd: It's up to you, you already dumped him, right?

Mawile: Yeah.

Farfetch'd: I say just let him go back from where ever he came from.

Mawile: Ok. (smiles)

Farfetch'd: You feel better? Emotionally and appetitally?

Mawile: That's not a word. (laughs)

Farfetch'd: I made it up.

Mawile: (giggles) You're funny!

Farfetch'd: (sighs) No one appreciates me. They all think I'm their next meal.

Mawile: I wouldn't.

Farfetch'd: You're the first to ever say that.

Mawile: I am?

Farfetch'd: Yeah. The Pokémon that don't eat meat just think I'm wierd.

Mawile: That's awful!

Farfetch'd: Yeah... I better get going. The ruthless Pokémon come out at night. (about to take off)

Mawile: Wait! Would you mind coming over to visit me tonight? (blushes and smiles)

Farfetch'd: You recovered pretty quick.

Mawile: I wouldn't have if you weren't there.

Farfetch'd: Hum... I suppose.

Mawile: So will you come over?

Farfetch'd: Sure... what time?

Mawile: Anytime. (gives Farfetch'd a map) This is where my house is. Meet me there, ok?

Farfetch'd: Sure... Bye! (flies off)

Mawile: (waves)

Mawile goes to her house and waits for Farfetch'd. She waits for at least an hour.

Mawile: I knew it! He doesn't like me after all! When I find him, I'm gonna-

A knock is heard at the door.

Mawile: There he is! (rushes at the door)

She opens it, Farfetch'd had a bouquet of flowers.

Mawile: For me?

Farfetch'd: Seems right to give them to you since you are inviting me in and all.

Mawile: I thought you stood me up for a second.

Farfetch'd: I wouldn't do that! Here. (gives her the flowers)

Mawile: They're beautiful!

Farfetch'd: They don't compare to you, though.

Mawile: Aww... Thank you! (hugs Farfetch'd)

Farfetch'd: You're welcome.

Back with Cranidos.

Cranidos: I do not need that clingy flytrap! I prefer to just chill by myself. (sits down)

As he does, he had thoughts about his dream last night, they were haunting him now.

Cranidos: Grr! Go away! Grah! (headbutts a tree)

?: You know what's going on, right?

A Natu was perched on a rock next to Cranidos.

Cranidos: What?!

Natu: You're dream will come true.

Cranidos: What do you mean? And how do you know about it?!

Natu: Never mind that. You do need to go back with Mawile or your inner psyche will go in a berserk state and destroy everything and everyone in its path.

Cranidos: That's a load of Trubbish!

Natu: No, it's true! I tell you! You will go to sleep and enter that state and when you wake up... well your dream tells you the rest.

Cranidos: Why would I even go in this said state?

Natu: Because you're jealous of Farfetch'd.

Cranidos: Why would I? He's an edible duck.

Natu: Because he has a better sense of heart than you.

Cranidos: How do you know all this? You're not even evolved yet!

Natu: True, but I have a great sense of the world and everyone around it.

Cranidos: Why don't you go and date Mawile if you have a great sense on everything and everyone?

Natu: Are you mad? She's about 3 times my size! If she were to hug me, I would have been crushed to death. Plus I'm a girl, you jerk!

Cranidos: Good point and my bad.

Natu: I know you don't have the feeling to do this, but If you follow my instructions... you'll do fine.

Cranidos: Would it be cheating to instruct me to do the right decisions? What if she finds out and I'll really be in a mess right there!

Natu: I guess that would be pretty bad then, huh. Just go and do the best you can.

Cranidos: I... I can't.

Natu: Didn't you say you're a natural born survivor?

Cranidos: Yeah... What's your point?

Natu: Meaning you can survive anything if you put your mind to it.

Cranidos: You're right! (clenches a claw)

Natu: I might not be able to get her back for you, but I could give you the motivation to do your very best. (eyes glow pink)

A bunch of moments with Mawile floods into his head, it brought a smile to his face.

Natu: That's what I wanted to see! Go and get her, Cranidos!

Cranidos: Thanks, Natu!

Natu: No problem, sweetie!

Cranidos runs off to Mawile's house.

Natu: Now Farfetch'd will be mine! (flies off)

Back at Mawile's house, Cranidos comes knocking at the door.

Mawile: Could you get that, Farfetch'd?

Farfetch'd: Sure... (walks to the door and opens it) It's Cranidos.

Mawile: What do you want, Cranidos?!

Cranidos: I'm sorry that I said that you weren't my girlfriend.

Farfetch'd: And now you're not. I am.

Cranidos: Shut up, Farfetch'd!

Mawile: Don't talk to him like that!

Cranidos: I can and I will! Zen Headbutt! (charges at Farfetch'd)

Farfetch'd: Whoa! (dodges) What's wrong with you?

Cranidos: Give me back my girlfriend!

Farfetch'd: She's not your girlfriend anymo-

Cranidos: Shut up! (uses flamethrower at Farfetch'd)

Farfetch'd: Gust! (blows flamethower away with gusts of wind from his wing flapping)

Cranidos: Grr! Head Smash! (blue aura surrounding him, charges at Farfetch'd)

Farfetch'd: Oh, you want to play the recoil game? Alright I'll play, too! Brave Bird! (glows with white aura, charges at Cranidos)

Mawile: Ohh... (staring at the intense fight over her)

They both collide with intense explosion, they both got recoiled.

Cranidos: (pants from exhaustion) Give... her... back.

Farfetch'd: (pants from exhaustion) Why should I? You never cared for her to begin with.

Cranidos: Not true. I'm just stubborn and it gets me to react in that way.

Farfetch'd: You should get that checked.

Cranidos: You need to get your face checked. Because I'll be burning it! (flamethrowers at Farfetch'd)

Farfetch'd: Ahh! (gets burned) Why isn't Mawile helping?

They looked at her, she was eating grapes as if they were popcorn.

Cranidos: She's enjoying this!

Farfetch'd: Yeah.

Mawile: You two are fighting over me, I can't help myself to just praise this moment! (eyes glitter)

Cranidos: You better praise every single second because this is the final attack that will finish this duck off! Hyper Beam! (charges his attack)

Farfetch'd: What?! Anything but Hyper Beam!

Cranidos: Say goodnight, duckie! (shoots it)

Of course Farfetch'd gets hit by it and faints.

Mawile: Ohh! (eyes filled with hearts and hands are together)

Cranidos: (pants) Sorry about all this... If you don't want me here anymore than I'll leave.

Mawile: No! You both fought so well for me! But I guess you are the one who loves me more, even if you don't show it.

Farfetch'd: (gets up and brushes himself off) I guess I lost, then.

Mawile: You did your best, too. But Cranidos loves me more to keep on trying.

Farfetch'd: I guess you're right.

Mawile: Don't get me wrong, I love you both but I want to be with Cranidos.

Farfetch'd: Understandable. I'll just go now...

Mawile: But... It's night and you'll get attacked.

Farfetch'd: I know... I'm going to have a predator eat me then. You're the only one who likes me.

Natu: No! (from a distance, she comes in through the window) I love you!

Farfetch'd: What? I don't even...

Natu: I know you, though. I love your sense of heart for girls. No matter who they are like.

Farfetch'd: Thanks.

Natu: I'll Protect your from the predators.

Farfetch'd: You will? Thanks!

Natu: You're welcome, my love. (flies on Farfetch'd's head) Let's go to my home.

Farfetch'd: Ok, bye everyone! (waves bye to Cranidos and Mawile)

Cranidos: Bye.

Mawile: Bye! Good luck, you two! (waves to Farfetch'd and Natu)

They go outside.

Cranidos: Well... I'll see you tomorrow, then.

Mawile: Oh no, you don't! You're staying in my house tonight.

Cranidos: Do I have to?

Mawile: Yes, you do if you want to continue this relationship.

Cranidos: Alright. Where do I sleep?

Mawile: On the couch. Or if you want to sleep with me... (winks)

Cranidos: Couch, it is! (lays on the couch)

Mawile: Hee hee! Well, good night, Cranidos!

Cranidos: Good night, Mawile. (lays his head down and sleeps)

* * *

End of this chapter, it's a long one again. But that's ok because it is. Bye!


	4. A Starry Goodbye

More chapters for this because I feel like it. Last Chapter, by the way and there will be a sequel.

* * *

Cranidos wakes up and looks outside and notices it's still dark, but he wasn't tired anymore so he goes out to explore.

Cranidos: Wow... the outside world at this time is beautiful. (looks at the sky and sees stars and comets) I wonder why no one is up looking at this. Should I wake someone so they can see this event occurring? Nah, they will get mad at me.

He continues to look at the night world around him, he really has the hankering to have someone see this with him.

Cranidos: That's it! I'm getting Mawile to see this. (rushes back to her house)

When he entered, he tripped and a book falls on his head. It didn't hurt him due to his rocky head. He picks it up and notices it's a scrapbook of Mawile's previous boyfriends who dumped her.

Cranidos: Wow... So many of them. Aw... A lot of pictures of Mawile crying. Why do I feel bad for her? (sighs and closes the book) Need a happy photo of her in here. (puts the book back where it fell from)

He goes to Mawile's door and opens it carefully. He is scared to wake her up as she might attack him. He walks to her bed, he made a creak noise on the floor.

Mawile: Mng... (moves around in bed)

Cranidos: My feet isn't made for sneaking. (whispers)

As he tries to sneak closer, he trips yet again and falls on the floor. He was sure that he woke her up as he closes his eyes and prepares for the expected.

Mawile: Mrng... what? (sits up in bed and rubs her eyes) Cranidos? Is that you?

Cranidos: Ehh...

Mawile: What are you doing in my room?

Cranidos: Err...

Mawile: D-do you want to sleep with me after all? (eyes fills with hearts)

Cranidos: No.

Mawile: Oh. (looks disappointed)

Cranidos: I got up because I wasn't tired anymore and outside looks wonderful and...

Mawile: You want me to watch the stars with you? (eyes glitter)

Cranidos: Yes. (nods)

Mawile: I will! (gets up quickly and picks Cranidos up with her jaws) Let's go! (skips along happily outside)

She goes outside and sees the beautiful night sky as there are the abundance of stars and comets.

Cranidos: What do you think?

Mawile: I love it! Thanks for waking me up to see this! (puts her hands together shakes her body)

Cranidos: E-e-easy with the sh-sh-shaking there.

Mawile: Sorry, but it's so beautiful!

Cranidos: I wish I can see it too but all I can see is the inside of your jaws.

Mawile: (not listening to Cranidos) I just love this! (started to dance)

Cranidos: S-stop moving ar-round like that.

Mawile: Ahhh... (eyes sparkle)

She then see an explosion on a comet colliding with each other and she jumps up and down.

Cranidos: What happened?!

Mawile: It was so cool! I saw two comets hit each other and they blew up!

Cranidos: I missed it!

Mawile: How? It brightened the sky!

Cranidos: Maybe it's because I'm still in this second mouth of yours.

Mawile: Oh... sorry. (spits him out)

Cranidos: (gets up and brushes himself off) Eh...

Mawile: Thank you for telling me this! (jumps at Cranidos hugs his face with her body)

Cranidos: You're welcome. (muffled)

Mawile: Oh, sorry... (gets off and puts her hands behind her and looks down blushing, smiling nervously)

Cranidos: It's... ok.

Mawile: Oh... you're so good to me! (wraps Cranidos with her jaws and brings him closer to a touching distance) I love you so much! (rubs against him)

Cranidos: Err... ok? (looks at her)

Mawile: Just once... say you love me!

Cranidos: I... don't wanna.

Mawile: Pleeeaaase? It would just complete this moment! (looks at him with a pleading face)

Cranidos: Do-don't look at me like that. It-it...

Mawile: (puts her face closer to Cranidos) Tell me that you love me.

Cranidos: Eh... (blushes with a sweatdrop) You're too close to me.

Mawile: Want me to be closer? (moves her head closer to Cranidos')

Cranidos: Ahh! Don't! (Eyes widen as he blushes, heart races)

Mawile: Is that your heart I hear?

Cranidos: No! Of course not.

Mawile: Hmm... (puts her forehead on Cranidos')

Cranidos: Too close for me... (heart races faster)

Mawile: (eases off a bit) I knew it! (smiles) Please tell me that you love me. (inches closer for every second passing)

Cranidos: Wh-what are you doing?

Mawile: Love me, Cranidos. Love me... (puckers her lips, getting ready to kiss Cranidos)

Cranidos: Ahhh! (tries to get away)

Mawile: No use to run from it, Cranidos... (jaws wraps tighter) Just say that you love me and I'll stop.

Cranidos: I... I can't. Too freaked out... (eyes go big)

Mawile: Well then... (turns her body toward Cranidos' and wraps her arms around Cranidos) Just kiss me... (goes in for a kiss)

Cranidos: N-no...(tries to move his head away)

Mawile: No use to resist. You're mine... (uses jaws to push Cranidos closer to her)

Cranidos: Eh... WAAAAHHHH! (roars loudly)

Mawile: (lets go of Cranidos and holds her ears)

Cranidos: Oops. (covers his mouth with a claw) I'm so sorry. I panicked.

Mawile: (sobs) I dislike loud sounds.

Cranidos: I'm sorry. (goes close to Mawile)

Mawile: No! (pushes him back) You ruined the moment.

Cranidos: Argh... (holds his head) Not again... I-I didn't mean to.

Mawile: Look... I got way too close to you and it made you uncomfortable. I won't do that anymore...

Cranidos: What... you don't have to.

Mawile: Yes I do. I don't want you to roar like that anymore. It sounded like you were calling for help.

Cranidos: Oh no... We should go inside.

Mawile: Why?

Cranidos: I think I did call for help.

Mawile: What?! You didn't call for your mom, did you?

Cranidos: I think I did. Go inside!

Mawile: Ok. (runs inside)

Cranidos: (sighs)

Thunderous footsteps was heard and the ground was shaking. Rampardos came.

Rampardos: Son? Did you call for me?

Cranidos: Um... didn't mean to.

Rampardos: What are you talking about?

Cranidos: I'm fine. Don't worry.

Rampardos: Wait a minute... (sniffs) Your scent... It's different.

Cranidos: No...

Rampardos: (goes closer and sniffs Cranidos) You smell like a Mawile.

Cranidos: Uh... no. Of course not, I think you are having a cold or something and your sense of smell is off.

Rampardos: No! (sniffs) It's all over this house! (roars)

Cranidos: No mom...

Rampardos: Be quiet, son. Come on out of there!

Mawile gets out.

Rampardos: What did you do to my son?!

Mawile: N-nothing.

Rampardos: Stop lying! My son called for me!

Mawile: I-I squeezed him too hard.

Rampardos: I knew you did something to my son! Hyper... (charges a beam)

Mawile: No! Please! (cries)

Cranidos: Stop! (goes in front of Mawile and blocks her)

Rampardos: Stay out of my way! This Mawile is a threat to you!

Cranidos: No! She-she's my girlfriend!

Rampardos: Unacceptable! You are not dating this dangerous Pokémon!

Cranidos: She's not-

Rampardos: Enough! Get out of my way!

Cranidos: No!

Rampardos: I will not ask again! Get out of the way!

Cranidos: I won't have you hurt her!

Rampardos: (pushes Cranidos out of the way)

Cranidos: No!

Rampardos: You won't be hurting my son anymore! (shoots hyper beam)

Mawile: Ahh! (cries)

Cranidos: No!

Explosion is heard, but Mawile is unharmed.

Cranidos: What?

Rampardos: You should be gone!

?: I heard your wish, young Cranidos! (appears)

Cranidos: What are you?

?: I am Jirachi, the wishing Pokémon!

Cranidos: You-you heard my wish?

Jirachi: Indeed. I came here from a shooting star that came down and camped in your Rescue Team base until you granted a wish.

Rampardos: She's a menice to my son! Why on earth would you grant a wish to protect her?!

Jirachi: I grant all wishes, good and bad. And your son is the one who granted it.

Rampardos: Why would you do this, Cranidos?

Cranidos: Because... I love her!

Mawile: Oh, Cranidos! (runs to Cranidos and cries tears of joy, hugs him)

Rampardos: I will not allow this! I might not be able to harm her, but I can separate you two!

Cranidos: Noooooooo...

Rampardos: Don't be talking back. I will.

Cranidos: Nooooooooooo...

Mawile: (snickers)

Rampardos: You're stalling me with one of your childish games.

Cranidos: Noooooooooo...

Rampardos: Enough! I'm taking you far away from her, where you will never see her again!

Cranidos: Nooooo... Don't do that...

Rampardos: (grabs Cranidos with her mouth) I'm doing this for your own good.

Mawile: Cranidos! (cries)

Cranidos: Listen, Mawile... I will never forget you. You brought my life extreme happiness and I'll never forget that. If we ever see each other again. Please, deliver as much happiness as possible.

Mawile: I will! I'll wait for you! I love you!

Cranidos: I love you, too!

Rampardos: Let's go, you'll be punished for a long time, mister. (runs off)

After Cranidos and his mom left, Mawile breaks down crying.

Jirachi: I'm afraid I cannot wish him back as much as I want to. If I did, then his mother might just bring him back and you would waste your wish.

Mawile: Can I just wish that he would come back one day?

Jirachi: Sure... It has been done.

Mawile: Thanks, I'm going to go cry now... (bursts into crying again)

Jirachi: I must go now... (flies away)

It goes into the sky and the "camera" just zooms at the sky and back down to Rampardos carrying Cranidos in her mouth as he makes an upset face and his arms cross as he is internally pissed off now. The End.


End file.
